vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sacrifice of Travelers
The Sacrifice of Travelers was a ritual performed by a the Travelers, a subculture of witches who practiced a form of witchcraft known as Traveler Magic. The Travelers performed this ritual in Rescue Me in order to resurrect their leader, Markos, from the Other Side by sacrificing themselves to overwhelm the Anchor that bound the Other Side, Bonnie Bennett, so he could pass through her from the opposite direction. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five At the Travelers' Camp, a junkyard outside Mystic Falls, Caroline and Stefan were sleeping inside the back of a van when they awoke to the sound of the Travelers chanting loudly. They left their shelter to investigate and crouched in a hiding spot to watch the group as they passed around a bowl full of blood that each of the Travelers drink in turn. Stefan quickly realized that the blood was both his and Elena's, which the Travelers had taken in exchange for them teaching Katherine the Passenger spell. After the chosen Travelers had drank Stefan and Elena's mixed doppelgänger blood, Sloan walked around with a torch and stuck the lit end against the chest of one of the Travelers, who continued chanting while all of the rest of the participating Travelers were suddenly set ablaze and killed as well. Realizing what the Travelers were up to and too distracted to pay attention to them, Stefan and Caroline took the opportunity to run away at vampire speed. Meanwhile, at Whitmore College, the spirits of the dead Travelers continued chanting as they gathered around the Anchor to the Other Side, Bonnie, In her dorm room. They all reach around and crowd around her to touch her arm and pass over to the Other Side, causing her to cry out in pain and become so overwhelmed by all of the Travelers crossing over at once that she ultimately passed out onto the floor. After a moment, a shadow materializes as it leaves Bonnie's unconscious body, and ends up forming a handsome man who immediately exits the room. Trivia * It was this sacrifice that ultimately led to the destruction of the Other Side, as the mystical effects of the mixed doppelgänger blood ingested by the Travelers was transmitted to Bonnie, unraveling the spirit magic that bound the Other Side to her and eventually disintegrating the dimension completely. *A similar sacrifice was later performed by Damon and Elena in Home by luring the Travelers to the Mystic Grill, causing a gas leak, and blowing the restaurant up to kill them all, with the goal of resurrecting all of their friends from the Other Side before its destruction. ** Those who were resurrected by this sacrifice were: Elena (who had to blow herself up with Damon to trigger the explosion), Stefan, Tyler, Alaric, Enzo, and Luke. Damon was intended to be resurrected as well, but Luke forced Liv to stop the spell before he could be brought back; however, he was later resurrected in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. Gallery Rescue06.jpg Rescue05.jpg TravelerMagic2.png TravelerMagic3.png See also Category:Season 5 Events Category:Events Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural Category:Rituals Category:Witches